A common cause of death is due to lodging of an object, usually a large morsel of food in the region of the epiglottis or the entrance to the trachea in such a manner as to block passage of air to and from the lungs. For example, in the state of California, during the years 1970, 1971 and 1972, it is reported that the average number of deaths due to inhalation and injestion of food was 271, of which 256 persons were 9 years and over. If such blockage is complete, the victim will become unconscious in approximately two minutes; brain damage may occur after an additional three minutes and death will occur a few minutes later.
While a doctor or one trained to act in such emergencies may actually reach into the throat and remove the clogging object, or use an appropriate surgical instrument to relieve the condition, usually such help is not available within the extremely short time before permanent damage or death occurs. The problem is further complicated by the usual panic generated by such an event.